Written in Stone
by Ryuko-chan
Summary: The first Amelia/Zel fic series I ever wrote. I'm not too fond of the couple, but I do like these fics. Zel is so hard-bitten, and Amelia is so shy, but is it possible that they're both thinking the same thing? Only Lina can force them to admit it.
1. Part 1: Parallels

My first decent Slayers fic.. even though I was afraid Shelly-sempai would kill me. After all, she HATES the couple of Zel/Amelia.. and yet, she still told me to write another. Anyway.. if you steal this fic, then I will steal Filia's mace and. well you've seen that thing! (most likely)  
  
Written in Stone  
  
Part 1  
  
Parallels  
  
"Five portions!" Lina shouted. The waitress, wide eyed, hurried off.  
  
"So, Miss Lina, where are we off to now?" Amelia asked. Lina lay back, resting her feet on the table.  
  
"Well, I don't know.." she said, "And I can't figure it out until I get some food!" she whined. Zelgadis sighed. He silently left the table, a breeze pushing out his cape behind him. Amelia watched him leave with wide eyes.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Zelgadis." She whispered. She got up and ran from the table. Lina noticed her running off, and made to get up. Her upward progress was halted by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Just leave them." He said. Lina stared after them, but reluctantly sat back.  
  
A few meters away, Zelgadis sat, staring off into the night. He was simultaneously hating himself and reveling in his feelings.  
  
*Ugh! Why does this bother me so much? It's over now, it's all over. And yet, and yet I still see her lying there, her life's blood flowing and spreading across the..* he wiped his eyes. *and perhaps the worst part was being helpless. I couldn't save her.* He looked down. Suddenly, a hand on his shoulder shocked him to attention.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said.  
  
"Oh, Amelia." Zel said. He turned away.  
  
"What's the." Amelia said, then she stopped. She turned away.  
  
*I'm sure he doesn't care. Oh, but I was so scared! And he, he saved my life like that, but even though he was. and I couldn't help!* She looked down.  
  
"You know I-" they said simultaneously. They paused.  
  
*It's just stupid of me.* Zel thought, *So stupid of me.. A normal girl and a, and a freak like me! It would never work. So it will just hurt forever. Sometimes I wish I was entirely stone, that way I wouldn't have to feel like this.* he felt the moistness on his cheek, *Of course, then I would lose all feeling. But I'm sure I wouldn't care. And I'm already almost there.* he thought bitterly. Amelia turned to him.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis," She said. He turned to face her, "I have to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" He said, trying to effect boredom, or at least his same flat, emotionless exterior, but his voice cracked.  
  
"I was. really worried about you, you know, back there when." Before she finished her thought, Zel nodded, he knew. Amelia looked away, tears threatening to well up.  
  
* I knew it, I knew he didn't care! It must have been, some kind of accident. An accident when he. saved my life. I knew a powerful sorcerer and swordsman like him could never like a normal girl like me!* she finished. Zel sighed.  
  
"Amelia, I-" he paused, before his eyes was her lifeless body, and he heard her voice saying 'I'm okay,' before it faded away, "Couldn't. help.." He said in a small voice, trailing off.  
  
"What was that, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia asked. Zel sighed.  
  
"Can we do away with the Mr.?" He asked. Amelia was taken aback, but she nodded.  
  
"All right.. Zelgadis." Amelia said, a bit incredulously. Zel shook his head.  
  
"No, wait, I don't want you to get rid of it. Augh.. I don't know what I want!" he said, rubbing his forehead with one hand.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis.." Amelia said.  
  
"Amelia." Zel started. He gasped, it was almost painful to say this, probably because he had been the mysterious swordsman/sorcerer for so long, "I'm sorry. I couldn't. help. you." Amelia gasped, lifting a hand to her mouth.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, no! You helped! Don't you remember? You saved me! It was I who couldn't help you." she said, looking down. Zel sighed.  
  
*I wish I didn't care.. or I knew that she cared.* he thought.  
  
*I wish he knew I cared. And. I wish he cared.* Amelia thought. She walked around him, siting down next to him.  
  
*If I don't tell him now.* she thought.  
  
*If I don't tell her now.* he thought. Amelia sighed.  
  
"Mr..Zelgadis." Amelia started, "I." Zel sighed.  
  
"Amelia." he said, "there's something I have to tell you." He was just about to finish the thought when.  
  
"Hey! Zel, Amelia! It's time to go! We're off to find treasure, food, and. food!" Zel and Amelia gazed, wide eyed, at Lina. Gourry, standing behind her, shrugged as if to say,  
  
'Sorry, I tried' Zel gave Amelia a furtive glance, then he sighed, getting up.  
  
"Let's go, Amelia," he said. Amelia got up.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Zelgadis." She said, sighing. Lina grinned her little neko smile at them.  
  
"I think I hear bells!" she sang. Zel facefaulted.  
  
"W-What?" he said, twitching.  
  
"Wedding bells!" she shouted, striking a pose. Zel and Amelia sweatdropped.  
  
"Ahh! What?" Amelia said. Lina grinned.  
  
"Let's go!" she said, walking off. Gourry looked at Zel, who was twitching, little anime vein standing out on his forehead.  
  
"Uh, I think it would be better if you just let it be.." he said, jerking a thumb at Lina. Zel sighed. Amelia looked back at him. Lina grinned.  
  
"Beautiful, genius sorceress Lina Inverse and her companions are off to conquer the world!" she shouted, thrusting a finger to the sky.  
  
"With justice!" Amelia added. Gourry and Zel sweatdropped.  
  
"If we have to." Zel said. Amelia looked back at him.  
  
*Oh... I suppose telling him would only bring on the inevitable.* she thought.  
  
*If I told her, all it would do is cause me pain* Zel thought.  
  
*I'm better off this way.* they both thought, * Much better..* 


	2. Part 2: Coercion

This fic is set right after part one, the day after in fact. It is based on this train of thought: the only way Zel and Amelia (or at least Zel) would admit any feelings for each other is if Lina stood there and forced them to. Don't mind the monster.. I just put it in there for.. um.. an enemy to face, and I had it be a servant of Phibrizzo, because.. that kid scares me. Shel accused me of taking of on Valgaav.. And I admit I did, a tidge. She was also the one who forced me to write this one as a continuation of the first.. She said it didn't have closure and yelled at me for about 5 minutes, so I wrote this at a graduation party. I thought she hated the couple of Zel and Amelia. OH WELL!! Anyway. If you steal this fic without my permission, I will paint 'VILLAIN' on your forehead and sic Amelia on you.  
  
Written in Stone  
  
Coercion  
  
Part 2  
  
"I have the heart, I have the righteousness, and I have justice! This is what will lift me and take me through the evil which exists.. as you!" Amelia shouted, "Elmekia Lance!" the bolt of white righteous power lanced towards the group of unsuspecting bandits.  
  
"Stop stealing the show, Amelia!" Lina shouted, "Fireball!" Just before the Elmekia Lance hit the bandits, the fireball impacted and blew them sky-high.  
  
"Miss Lina!" Amelia said, hands on hips. Zel and Gourry relaxed against a wall.  
  
"You think we've stopped at every bandit hideout on the way?" Gourry asked noncommittally.  
  
"Probably. Pretty soon there won't be any left." Zel remarked.  
  
"Yeah. What would Lina do then? Hey Lina! What would you do then?" Gourry shouted.  
  
"Huh?" Lina said, looking up from her bandit killings, "Oh, I don't know! Retire maybe?" She considered that for a moment.  
  
"Retire, Miss Lina?" Amelia said, confused, "What would we do then?" Zel considered that.  
  
"Well, I know I wouldn't mind finally being out on my own to search for a cure." he said. Amelia's eyes widened.  
  
*Hmm, we can't let that happen* she thought, quietly halting her massacre of the bandits.  
  
"Oh, Zel! You know you'd miss us!" Lina shouted, grinning. Zel scoffed.  
  
"Probably, but, knowing you, as soon as I found a cure, you'd blow it up!" He said.  
  
"He's got a point.." Gourry said. Lina gave him a Look. Then she realized that all the bandits were either dead, or had run away.  
  
"Oh, good! Now I can collect my treasure!" she shouted, smiling. She beckoned for the rest to follow, no doubt for extra treasure-carrying arms. Strangely, a large shadowy figure appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh, please!" Lina shouted, "Flare Arrow!" she shouted, aiming for the shadow. It scoffed as the fiery lance exploded on an unseen shield.  
  
"Heh heh heh, Lina Inverse, can you not tell a Mazuko when you see one?" it asked, stepping into the light.  
  
"A mazoku?" Lina said, "Ohhh! Why do we always get the monsters?" she looked up. The monster was in its human form, a tall pale man with light yellow eyes, and dark violet hair.  
  
"Who are you?" Gourry asked. The monster sneered.  
  
"I am called Orikon, former and last remaining servant of. Hellmaster Phibrizzo!" They all gasped.  
  
"Phibrizzo, but he said that all his servants died a thousand years ago!" Lina shouted angrily.  
  
"Obviously, he lied." Zelgadis said.  
  
"The Hellmaster was a very powerful monster, but I know I can take revenge upon all of you for his death.. For that one," he said, pointing to Lina, "Would not dare use that spell again." Zel blinked at the monster.  
  
*Well informed, isn't he?* The monster dropped his hands, glowing with power, a tendril of light licked for Zelgadis, the closest of the four, but he shot back.  
  
"Why is it that we always have to face these guys?" Gourry asked rhetorically, pulling out his sword, "Light come forth!" he shouted. The monster grinned.  
  
"The sword of Goru Nova, eh, I know Phibrizzo must have not wanted to miss that."  
  
"He didn't," Gourry murmured. Lina nodded, hands glowing. Zel whispered to Amelia. She nodded.  
  
"RA TILT!" they both shouted. The monster screamed and disappeared.  
  
"Damn!" Zel shouted.  
  
"We didn't get it? Amelia asked.  
  
"Look, we didn't see whether it died or not, ne? So if it is alive, I want to be expecting it." So they waited, and waited, and waited.  
  
"Well, looks like it's dead!" Lina shouted. Zel squirmed.  
  
"Oh, all right. it's dead." He murmured. Just then, the monster reappeared, climbing through a tear onto the plane they were on, "Shit!" Zel shouted, "I told you!" The monster grinned at him, sprouting razor sharp teeth. He whipped a limb out, striking Amelia with one mutating appendage. The force of the strike flung her away like a rag doll, and she landed on the ground with a crack, rolling. Zel's eyes widened.  
  
"AMELIA!!" he shouted. He ran over to her prone form, "No! You can't die on me now! Don't you die on me now!" He shouted shaking her. He frantically felt for a heartbeat. Quietly, Amelia lifted her hand and set it on his.  
  
"I'm fine, Mr. Zelgadis." She murmured. Zel turned to the monster, eyes blazing.  
  
"Zel!" Lina shouted. He turned his hand to her.  
  
"Let me." He said, his voice hard. The monster, who had reverted back to its human form, sneered.  
  
"Mortal, your strongest magic times two didn't beat me, what difference is there now?" He asked. Zel grinned.  
  
"Now.. I have justice." He said softly, a hint of a laugh in his voice, "Astral Vine!" he shouted, drawing his sword, whose blade now glowed blood red. It was a deeper red than it had ever been. The monster gasped. Zel leapt, and, like a cat, struck down and through with his sword.  
  
"Noooooo!" the monster screamed. And, though the monster's body was unharmed, it exploded, dying in a fiery blaze of black blood. The clouds of blood dissipated, leaving Zel, who was sheathing his sword.  
  
"Wow, Zel!" Lina shouted. Gourry scratched his head.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, "I mean, it didn't look wounded.." he shrugged. Lina glanced back at him, grinning lopsidedly.  
  
"Zel's astral vine spell was amplified so much by his astral energy that his sword crossed onto the astral plane, and cut straight through that monsters astral body." She explained. Gourry frowned.  
  
"Uh, I got everything but the astral part." He said. Lina sweatdropped. Zel walked over to Amelia.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, extending a hand to help her up. She accepted it, and grinned.  
  
"A girl who has justice on her side is always okay!" she said weakly, striking a careful pose.  
  
"Just let me see," Zel said, as he drew her close to inspect her for injuries.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, why is it that you killed that monster so easily?" Amelia said, looking back at Zel, who was now healing the minor cuts and scrapes her fall had given her. Meanwhile, Gourry and Lina crept to the cliff above them.  
  
"Lina, why are we doing this?" Gourry asked. Lina brought a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shh, Gourry, we don't want them to know we're here!" she warned. Zel, meanwhile, had finished healing Amelia.  
  
"Here, did you hit your head?" he asked. She looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
*With my face so close to his, maybe I could.* She drew closer to him. Suddenly, Zel looked up and behind her. His eyes widened. Amelia whirled.  
  
On the cliff, Lina sweatdropped, "No, no, don't mind us! Go on, go on!" she shouted. Zel and Amelia parted quickly, blushing faintly.  
  
"Crap!" Lina shouted, 'I was so sure they'd make it that time!" Amelia glanced up.  
  
"Levitation!" she shouted. Zelgadis followed.  
  
"Oh, come on, you guys! You were so close!" Lina said, hands clasped. Zel sputtered.  
  
"So close to what?" he shouted.  
  
"Oh you know!" she said, waving a hand in dismissal. Zel shook his head, but Amelia blushed, "You mean you weren't doing it on purpose?" she asked incredulously. Zel blushed, shaking his head.  
  
"I just- I mean.." he murmured, embarrassed.  
  
"Oh you weren't... Oh isn't that cute?!" she shouted. Zel blushed bright red. Lina grinned and winked, 'Come on, say it, say it! You know you wanna!" she laughed. Amelia looked confused.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis?" she questioned. Zel smacked his palm to his forehead.  
  
"Don't you remember? What you were gonna say last night!" Lina said.  
  
*How does she know these things?* Zel thought.  
  
"All right!" he said, "Amelia," he turned to her, "I worry about you," he said warily.  
  
"Because.." Lina prompted. He gave her a Look for putting him into this position.. She grinned.  
  
"Because I. really care about you," Zel finished.  
  
"That's better. Amelia?" Lina said, turning to her.  
  
"Oh, me, but-" she started.  
  
"I know you've wanted to say this for a long time!" Lina said smiling. Amelia growled.  
  
"Miss Lina.." She said.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Lina said, smiling. Amelia sighed. She took a deep breath and turned to Zel.  
  
"Mr. Zelgadis, er, Zelgadis. I love you." She said softly, head down. She turned her head warily up, afraid of the look on his face. She found one of relief, and a tinge of embarrassment.  
  
"I-I thought.." he stuttered. Amelia smiled. Lina let out a war whoop.  
  
"Yes, Yes, Yes, Yeah! Whoo! I knew it! Whoo!" She shouted, dancing around. Gourry frowned, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
"But Lina, Zel only said he 'really cared'!" Gourry protested.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but that's as close as he'll get!" she shouted. Meanwhile, Zel and Amelia, who had been staring into each other's eyes, were now staring wide eyed at Lina and Gourry. Zel broke away.  
  
"Wait a minute, wait a minute! Even Gourry knew about this before we did?" He asked. Lina nodded.  
  
"Oh, come on, you had to know!" Lina shouted.  
  
"Miss Lina, we knew the same way you and Mr. Gourry knew!" said Amelia. At that, it was Lina's turn to blush. Then she growled. Gourry practically ran and hid, afraid, because whenever that was mentioned, he ended up getting beat. Amelia laughed. Lina growled.  
  
"All right, you, get over here!" She shouted to Amelia, chasing her. Amelia ran. Zel and Gourry sighed.  
  
"So, you think they'll ever change?" Zel asked. Gourry thought.  
  
"Probably not, with our luck." He said.  
  
"And we're stuck with them forever now." Zel said. Gourry and he groaned. Lina stopped chasing Amelia and grinned.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" she said, "Amelia and I are off with our conquests to find more bandit hideouts!" she shouted.  
  
"And then we will bring justice to those who kill and maim!" Amelia shouted, finger to the air.  
  
*Yet never bringing justice to themselves..* Zel thought, and he whispered this to Gourry, who laughed.  
  
"That's right Lina," he said, "Why not bring justice to yourselves?" Lina gave him a Look.  
  
"That's about all I can take from you, Gourry!" She shouted. Gourry made an eep sound and bolted. Zel smiled.  
  
*That's right, they'll never change.* he thought. Then he looked at Amelia, *but. it looks like I have, whether I like it or not* then he followed the two.. the insane sorceress, and the idiot swordsman. Amelia grinned, following behind the mysterious sorcerer/swordsman.  
  
*No, we won't have to worry about that, now will we?* she said, remembering the conversation that had started this riot, *looks like we're all together forever* She grinned, running up to join the group.  
  
The End 


End file.
